Busted Boomer
Busted Boomer is the second segment of the twelfth episode of the Disney Junior series Doc McStuffins, which premiered on April 6, 2012. Summary Boomer, Emmie's deflated Soccer ball refuses to be reinflated due to having a fear of needles. Recap The episode begins as Doc and Emmie play outside while Emmie's mother is working on the Garden. Emmie kicks her soccer ball, which flies right into the net! But she comments that it was all squishy when she kicked it. Doc asks to try kicking it and she also notices the squishy-ness of the ball. But Emmie tells her that since Doc scored a goal too, they need to keep playing! They can't just quit now, the championship is at stake. So when Emmie tries to kick the ball again, it doesn't make it to the net! Emmie then realizes that they won't be able to finish playing with a deflated ball and Doc decides to take it home to look over it. Emmie then tells her they can play again later and while Doc goes to fix it, she goes inside to get a Banana. At her Clinic, Doc uses her stethoscope to bring the toys to life. She then introduces them to the soccer ball, Boomer. Though a few of them have already met him. He begins to ask why he can't bounce, after he tries to and falls flat onto the ground. Doc then explains that they should give him a checkup in order to see if they can find the problem but Boomer begins to deny that anything is wrong. He instead tries to claim he is fine, to which Lambie asks if he's afraid of Doctor visits. With a bit of convincing and Boomer wanting to prove he isn't afraid, Doc is able to give him the checkup! Soon Doc finds the problem, noticing that he is almost out of air. She also hears a hissing sound and deduces the problem right away. Doc points out that everyone has things inside of them, and because of a small hole he has on the very top of his head, its causing him to lose a lot of air. Boomer tries to leave again, but Doc tells him she'll have to patch up his leak, then he'll be almost better. She still needs to fill him up with the missing air. Once again Boomer tries to escape! This makes Doc realize that Boomer is afraid of needles. He's never had air put into him before and needles are the one thing he is afraid of. But Doc tells him it is the only way they can get more air back into him, so that he can bounce right. Suddenly, Chilly distracts everyone accidentally when he begins to panic and worry that he's running out of air. To which Doc has to remind him again that he is supposed to be squishy like that, since he is a stuffed snowman. By the time everyone looks to Boomer again, he's already run away! Before everyone rushes outside to find him, Doc assures them that because he is mostly deflated he couldn't have gotten too far. As everyone searches, Lambie manages to find him hiding out in a giant doll house! She tells him he cannot hide in there forever, but he refuses to come out. When Doc admits that she too is afraid of needles, Boomer is willing to listen and he asks her how she manages to deal with them. To which Doc admits that just being with her mom is enough to make her feel brave enough to handle a needle. Boomer admits that he does like hugs, and Lambie loves to hug people! Chilly also points out that they could all give Boomer a hug if he wants. After they all sing a song, Boomer decides he will try to be brave so that he can get better and they pull out the air pump. Before Doc proceeds to use it, everyone begins to hug Boomer. The air pumping is done very quickly, but before Doc determines anything she checks Boomer's pressure once more. He seems to be in tip-top shape! Boomer then bounces around the entire backyard while he sings the "I feel better" song and thanks Doc for her help. Stuffy asks if he's glad that he decided to be brave, to which Boomer happily confirms. Just then Emmie asks if Doc is ready to go play some more soccer and the episode ends as Doc runs over back to Emmie's to resume playing! Cast *Kiara Muhammad as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie *Robbie Rist as Stuffy *Loretta Devine as Hallie *Jess Harnell as Chilly *Kylee Anderson as Emmie *Dave B. Mitchell as Boomer *Chris Nee as Emmie and Alma's Mom Songs *Here For You *I Feel Better Quotes For more quotes, see the episode's transcript :Boomer: I tell you, when I hit the ground just right, and, boing, I bounce back up into the air--oh, it's the sweetest sound ever! But that didn't sound sweet. :Stuffy: Wow. It's like if I couldn't roar. :Lambie: Or I couldn't baa. :Chilly: Or I couldn't melt. :Hallie: Chilly, you can't--oh, never mind. :Doc: Your pressure's way, way, way down. :Boomer: No way! :Doc: Way way. :Lambie: Deflate-ulosis? What's that? :Doc: Well, everyone has things that belong on their insides. Stuffy, Lambie, and Chilly have stuffing. Trivia *'Diagnosis': Deflate-ulosis *'Toys that debut in this episode': Boomer *In this episode, Lambie was on 2 legs in 2 scenes. Gallery *Busted Boomer/Gallery